


Morning after

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: The morning after Mike and reader spent the night together





	Morning after

“Ugh,” your mouth was sticky and dry. Your head was pounding and you couldn’t move. A muscular arm wrapped around your middle and a heavy leg over yours held you in place. When you tried to move, he…Mike, his name was Mike, pulled you closer.

Cautiously you opened one eye at a time. It was just becoming light. Memories from last night came flooding into your mind. Putting that scum of a blind date in his place. Mike found it amusing that the guy was in tears. Him buying you a drink then another. You know for a fact you made the first move. Oh my God. Did he use a condom? You cringed.

Mike began to stir. He pressed a kiss to your cheek, which was s surprise. “Mornin”, he crocked out.

Finally able to move, you turned in his arms. Goodness, he was beautiful. Dark hair, hazel eyes, and a rock hard body. No surprise you went home with him. “Good morning.” You grinned at him.

Mike pushed a strand of hair from your face. “So.”

“So.” The two of you stared at one another for a few moments. “I don’t know what uh-what I-”

“Have breakfast with me. I can make a mean ham and cheese omelet.”

“Sure. Just need to find my clothes,” you said with a giggle.

He sat up in the side of the bed. He passed you a shirt. “Here. Wear my shirt til we find the rest of your clothes.”

Your face had to be blood red. “Thanks.”

Mike grabbed his boxer shorts and pulled them on but not before you got a good look at his ass.

“I’ll start breakfast then we can look for your clothes,” he winked at you before he left the room.

Mike’s shirt was huge on you. You rolled up the sleeves and buttoned up the front, it skimmed your legs mid-thigh. On the way to the restroom, you spotted two open condom packages and breathed a sigh of relief.

After freshening up in the restroom, you joined Mike in the kitchen.

“Found your panties,” he said triumphantly. “Well, what’s left of them anyway.” A blush crossed his cheeks. “Sorry. I got a little overzealous.”

“I’ll make coffee,” you offered, trying to avoid Mike’s stare.

A few minutes later you were sitting across from Mike with coffee, toast and the biggest omelet you had ever seen. “This is all mine?”

“Hmmm?”

“This is a huge omelet-”

“I’ll finish what you don’t.” Mike shoveled a bit into his mouth. “So an ER nurse? I bet you’ve seen some stuff.”

“You have no idea,” you shook your head and took a sip of coffee. The two of you took turns asking one another questions. Mike was easy to talk to, free with information about himself and seemed genuinely interested in you.

“More coffee?” Mike held up the carafe.

“Please.” There was a long silence. “Listen. I’ve never done this before, so I don’t have anything to go by but is this how one night stands usually go?”

He shrugged. “I wouldn’t know. This is my first…hook up.” Mike looked into his cup of coffee. “I want to see you again. Maybe go out to dinner, a movie, whatever you want.”

“I’d really like that,” you smiled at him and received a dazzling smile in return.

“Great. I’ll pick you up tonight at 7?” His voice hopeful.

“Oh, I picked up a shift for a co-worker. I’m on til 11 tonight. But you could meet me at the diner across from the hospital. We can chow down on some greasy fries and get indigestion.”

Mike laughed. “I think I know the place.”

“Here. I’ll help you clean up.” You gathered your plate and placed it in the sink. When you turned to retrieve the pan off the stove, Mike was right there.

He dipped his head to meet his lips with yours. “Shower with me,” Mike pleaded. “I’m not ready to let you go.” His nose ran along your jaw as he gently nipped your neck.

“Then don’t.”


End file.
